


О новогодних встречах и шампанском в кофейных стаканчиках

by eehlce



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, New Years, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25053301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eehlce/pseuds/eehlce
Summary: В кофейне пусто, и Лука искренне не понимает, зачем он работает в новогоднюю ночь, пока не встречает Серхио, Новый Год которого, казалось, также безнадёжно испорчен.
Relationships: Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	О новогодних встречах и шампанском в кофейных стаканчиках

**Author's Note:**

> Коллажик: http://www.picshare.ru/view/9736569/

Что бы вы чувствовали, осознав, что человек, с которым вы планировали отпраздновать Новый Год вместе, не приходит, да ещё и игнорирует все ваши попытки связаться? Наверняка что-то схожее с разочарованием, досадой, может даже обидой, которые оседают глубоко в душе, превращая праздник в муки ожидания и поиски причин такого поступка.

Серхио и так не особо жалует Новый Год, да ещё и эта неприятная история подливает масла в огонь: он собирался встретиться с девушкой, с которой уже месяц общается в интернете и у которой, видимо, свои планы на этот праздник, потому что Серхио до сих пор стоит на морозе и пытается достучаться до неё хотя бы в соцсетях, но не получает ответа. Ничего не дают и звонки. Рамос стоит на морозе около небольшой кофейни, куда они собирались заглянуть, неловко переминается с ноги на ногу, окоченевшими пальцами стучит по экрану телефона.

— Вы кого-то ждёте? — доносится снизу, и Серхио чуть не подпрыгивает от неожиданности. — Извините, я не хотел Вас напугать. Просто вы тут очень долго стоите, я думал, может, случилось что-то, вот и подошёл узнать.

Перед собой Рамос видит парня лет двадцати, который неловко глядит на него снизу вверх. По бейджику на груди он понимает, что это сотрудник кофейни — Лука, как там написано. Он совершенно не похож на испанца: славянское имя, русые и довольно мягкие на вид волосы, бледная кожа. Рамос обязательно подумает об этом на досуге, сейчас же у него есть дела поважнее ~~: посмотреть время пятый раз за минуту, задумчиво поглядеть вдаль…~~

— Все в порядке, я просто жду девушку, — отвечает Серхио и снова смотрит на экран телефона, то ли проверяя наличие ответа (которого, кстати, все еще нет), то ли смотря на время.

— Тогда извините. Всего доброго! — отвечает Лука и ретируется назад.

***

В кофейне пусто, так как большинство людей отмечают Новый Год дома с родственниками и друзьями. Модрич искренне не понимает, зачем кофейне работать в новогоднюю ночь, потому что за всю его смену за кофе зашло полтора человека, и это он ещё считает Серхио, стоящего около входа.

Лука не знает сколько проходит времени, но Рамос всё ещё стоит на пороге кофейни, всё ещё ждёт девушку и всё ещё дрожит от холода так, что от одного вида на замёрзшего Серхио Луку пробирает дрожь, хоть он и сидит в теплом помещении, одетый в уютный свитер. Модрич встает со своего стула, собираясь сделать себе кофе. Он кидает ~~ещё один~~ взгляд на Рамоса, ёжась от его вида, и тянется за вторым стаканчиком.

— Извините ещё раз, — обращает внимание на себя Лука и протягивает Серхио горячий напиток, — я не знаю, какой кофе вы любите, поэтому сделал простой эспрессо.

— Спасибо, — Рамос берёт стакан, чувствуя покалывание в онемевших пальцах, — сколько я должен?

— За счет заведения, — улыбается Модрич. — Может, вы всё-таки зайдёте? Вы же наверняка замёрзли.

Серхио смотрит на время, отмечая, что его подруга должна была прийти около часа назад, молчит секунды две, но всё же соглашается.

***

Внутри тепло, совсем не так, как на улице, где хоть и тридцать первое декабря, но летящий в лицо снег не прибавляет новогоднего настроения. Рамос садится за столик, и, разочарованный отсутствием новых сообщений, досадливо вздыхает.

— Не расстраивайтесь, может, она просто опаздывает, — пытается обнадёжить его Лука.

— Мы договаривались встретиться час назад, кем надо быть, чтобы опаздывать на грёбанный час? — Серхио повышает голос, отчего Лука немного пугается. — Извини. Не знаю, может, я её достал, а она стесняется мне об этом сказать… Ладно, хватит об этом; почему ты работаешь в такой день?

— Руководство считает, что раз я студент, значит, у меня много свободного времени, которое мне не жалко потратить на работу, — с сарказмом отвечает Модрич и разводит руки в стороны. — Если честно, я и сам не понимаю, зачем работать в Новый Год: обычно в это время кофейня стоит полупустая. Я выпил кофе больше, чем смог сегодня заработать.

Рамос усмехается, и Лука замечает, что в руке он крутит пустой стаканчик.

— Принести ещё?

— Нет, спасибо, а то я совсем разорю ваше заведение. Так ты студент?..

Они болтают ещё бог знает сколько. Серхио, узнав, что Лука не местный, да и вообще кроме университета и своей съёмной квартиры нигде не бывал, рассказывает ему об Испании, обещает показать все достопримечательности, Модрич в свою очередь приглашает Рамоса поглазеть на Хорватию, если подвернётся случай. Он смотрит, как Серхио активно жестикулирует руками при разговоре, и находит это _забавным._

Лука рассказывает о жизни в Хорватии, вспоминает истории из детства: о том, как его первый раз поцарапала кошка, как первый раз поцеловался с девочкой. Он поправляет волосы всякий раз, когда смущается, и это _мило_ , думает Серхио. Сам он рассказывает о своём детском увлечении футболом, которое переросло в профессию, о первой крупной ссоре с родителями, после которой он набил первую татуировку. Лука слушает внимательно, и наверно это прозвучит чересчур эгоистично, он _рад_ , что девушка Серхио так и не пришла.

— Знаешь, может, оно и к лучшему, что её до сих пор нет, — озвучивает его мысли Рамос, заставляя Модрича усмехнуться. Серхио — скорее, уже по привычке — кидает взгляд на часы, отчего его глаза округляются.

— Что-то случилось? — Лука не на шутку напуган. 

— Как сказать… Уже одиннадцать вечера, а мы с тобой всё ещё хлещем кофе, а не что-нибудь покрепче, — улыбается Серхио, позволяя Модричу выдохнуть. — Закрывай кофейню, пойдём гулять.

— Не положено… — но Лука хочет. Он будто виновато смотрит в пол и мнёт руки, прикидывая, чем обернётся ему такая выходка.

— Да ладно, я же вижу, что ты _хочешь_. И тем более, кого ты тут собрался обслуживать? Что-то я не вижу тут людей, готовых сделать заказ. — Серхио обводит рукой зал кофейни, указывая на отсутствие клиентов, доказывая тем самым Модричу, что ничего ему за это не будет.

***

Это работает. Они берут шампанское в каком-то супермаркете и пьют его из кофейных стаканчиков. Серхио, видя, что Лука выходит из кофейни без шапки, заставляет его надеть новогодний колпак, и это кажется ему до жути смешным. Модрич сердится, на что Рамос приобнимает его за плечо, прося не злиться.

— Я же говорил, что покажу тебе Испанию, — доносится до уха Луки. Рамос действительно повёл его смотреть на достопримечательности. Они гуляют по площадям, рассматривают дворцы и соборы. Серхио настолько увлекательно рассказывает обо всём этом, что Модрич невольно задумывается, не работает ли Рамос экскурсоводом. Вдруг они слышат первый удар курантов и начинают отсчитывать секунды до нового года.

 _Двенадцать, одиннадцать, десять_  
Рамос разливает шампанское по стаканчикам.

 _Девять, восемь, семь_  
Лука задумчиво теребит ёмкость с напитком в руках, будто о чём-то задумавшись.

 _Шесть, пять, четыре_  
Выпивает всё залпом.

 _Три, два, один_  
Встаёт на носочки и притягивает Серхио ближе к себе.

 _Ноль._  
Целует. Робко, кажется, даже, неумело. Он не настаивает, понимает, что они с Серхио знакомы от силы часа четыре, но Рамос, на удивление, отвечает. Также несмело, будто боится спугнуть момент. И всё на свете для него перестаёт существовать, когда Лука шепчет ему в ухо:

— Me gustas.

У Модрича розовые щёки — то ли от алкоголя, то ли от смущения. Сейчас это не важно. Важно то, что Серхио берёт его за руки, глядя прямо в глаза говорит: «Tú también» и целует, в этот раз настойчивей. И в тот момент, когда Лука обнимает его за шею, Рамос понимает: он ни за что не отпустит это милое создание.


End file.
